1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable projector, and more particularly to a portable projector that uses light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a related heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Since projectors have become increasingly popular, the requirements of potable projectors have grown too. Projectors are high precision opto-mechatronics products; their components are highly temperature sensitive, and have a very complicated layout. Consequently, the cooling capabilities of the projector are very important. In particular, improving cooling capabilities without increasing the size of the projector is of interest.
Generally, the related art projector requires a very high brightness to obtain good quality images, and so needs a high power light source. After a long period of operation, the light source generates a large amount of heat within the projector. In addition to the heat generated by the light source, the power supply and imaging system of the projector also generate heat during the operation. Furthermore, the heat generated by the light source, the imaging system, and the power supply are all accumulated in the projector, which leads to a high temperature that affects the operation and lifetime of the projector.
What is needed therefore is to provide a portable projector having a heat dissipation system to ensure a reliable operation of the projector. Furthermore, the projector can have an extended life span of use.